Featherhead
}} "Featherhead", also known as "Jack", was the grammaticar of the Seven Brothers of the Seven-mouthed Lord or Seven Seven, a sept dedicated to the false-god Sucoth. Appearance In his role as grammaticar, Featherhead normally dressed in a deep purple heavy coachman's cloak with a fur collar. His face was obscured by a white oval mask with four dark red horizontal bars and he wore a high three-corner hat or hevenhull that had five large white feathers tipped in red protruding from it. He did no wear this outfit when he ventured into Brandenbrass, but by the allegories of Sucoth on his hands and neck it was obvious to those who recognized these symbols that he was a fictler. Abilities Despite being a fictler, Featherhead could operate within the more civilised society of Brandenbrass when needed. He was described by those who dealt with him as carrying himself in a fine manner, even carrying . He was also a decent shot with a musket. Plot ''The Corsers' Hinge'' Featherhead, posing as Jack, journeyed to Brandenbrass in order to procure a young woman that the Seven Seven could use as a human sacrifice to Sucoth's famuli Shiggeloth. After making contact with and engaging Scritch, a fictler who followed Lobe, he sought out Caspar, a chattelman who worked at The Empresses Bosom. After learning that Caspar had abducted Viola Grey and passed her on to Emptor Settlepond, an owner of several tallowbellies, he located Settlepond. Finding Viola to his liking, he paid a large sum for her and took her to The Bird. The next morning he took Viola by morning post to Coddlingtine Dell and Pour Claire, where he then brought her to the Seven Seven's secret lair, the former Pilt fortress of Case Nigrise. Three days after Viola's disappearance, her mother's employer, Valentin Pardolot, sought out the renowned sleuth Atticus Wells to track her down. Thanks to his abilities as a falseman and the aid of his undersleuths, Wells was able to determine what had happened to Viola. Assembling a party of five to rescue her, they located Case Nigrise the following day. During the rescue attempt, Petuculus Sprawle, Wells' right hand man, witnessed Featherhead leading the Seven Seven in a summons of Shiggeloth, during which Viola was in a stupor in a stone chair before a vast pit. When the famuli appeared, he and the Pail sisters were able to rescue Viola, but the Shiggeloth unexpectedly pursued the rescuers on land. Although it was defeated and devoured by the Gathephär, which appeared suddenly, Featherhead rallied his fellow fictlers to pursue the defilers. He dodged a bullet aimed for him by Door, and during the pursuit was able to shoot Wells through the neck with a musket. The Seven Seven were able to kill most of the rescuers, but lost Viola. ''Factotum'' Pater Pontiflex Maupin later contacted Featherhead and arranged for him and a variety of other accomplices to ambush Europe while she was out on her knave. The party first saw Featherhead when they were en route to Pour Clair. He brazenly stood at a crossroads and watched them pass by, but did not nothing other than watch.Factotum, Chapter 17 The following day on their way back, Europe and her companions were forced to take a side route after the road they had been following was blocked by a fallen tree. When they arrived in an isolated wooded area called Step Dribble, they were ambushed by a combined force of Seven Seven cultists, Widden tribesmen, Tüngid viskiekduzär, and a sciomane controlling three jackstraws, all led by Featherhead. During the fight he faced Europe, who unmasked him and saved him for last, using the vendette technique to force him to confess that Maupin had arranged the ambush before he died from the shock and pain.Factotum, Chapter 18 She took his mask and later showed it to Gaspard Plume, who identified it and its owner, warning her that the Seven-Seven would target her if she had not wiped out Featherhead's sept..Factotum, Chapter 20 References Category:Seven Brothers of the Seven-mouthed Lord Category:The Corsers' Hinge: A Lamplighter Tale Category:Males